Muzeum Dusz Czyśćcowych
Zatrzymali się przed nową kasetą. Pod szklanym wiekiem na poduszeczce z czerwonego aksamitu leżała stara, w safian oprawna książka. Proboszcz Łączewski odchyliwszy wieko wydobył ją i podał grzecznie do oglądania doktorowi Proniowi. — Mszał z kościoła parafialnego w Winnicy — objaśniał swym cichym, drżącym już od starości głosem. — A tu jest odcisk. Bardzo wyraźny — dodał po chwili. — Rzeczywiście — odparł Proń rozkładając na stole książkę. — Ciekawy znak. A jaki głęboki! Jakby od żelaznej, rozpalonej do białego żaru ręki. Ksiądz z dumą patrzył na swój zabytek: — I to w dodatku autentyk, panie doktorze. Oryginał. Nieprawdaż, Helu? — zwrócił się po aprobatę do jasnowłosej, chorobliwie pięknej bratanicy, śledzącej uważnie fizjonomię uczonego. — Tak — odpowiedziała nieśmiało. Proń spojrzał bystro na pannę, uśmiechnął się trochę niedowierzająco i obserwował dalej książkę. A znak był istotnie godny podziwu. Począwszy od stronicy dziesiątej mszału widniał wypalony odcisk ludzkiej ręki. Stygmat był silny i szedł na kilkanaście kartek w głąb; kontury wyraźne, zdecydowane, rysunek palców ostry; po brzegach odcisku papier nosił widoczne ślady nadpalenia: ciemnobrunatną obwódkę. — Zna pani historię znaku? — zapytał młody uczony. — Objaśnienia są na karteczce zawieszonej tu z boku na ścianie puzdra — wyręczył ją w odpowiedzi stryj. — Proszę, może pan przeczyta? Proń przebiegł szybko oczyma karnecik, zapisany drobnym, lecz wyraźnym „maczkiem”: W kościele parafialnym w Winnicy roku Pańskiego 1720 podczas mszy świętej w drugi dzień Zielonych Świąt zjawiła się dusza pana Bonawentury Łaszczą, dziedzica winnickiego klucza, znanego z życia hulaszczego, z prośbą o modlitwę i wspominanie nabożne. Na dowód prawdy wypalił potępieniec ślad swojej ręki na mszale. — Książkę tę — kończył historię proboszcz — podarował mi na pamiątkę ksiądz Dargan, świętej pamięci proboszcz w Winnicy, dowiedziawszy się, że zakładam muzeum dusz czyśćcowych. — Piękna pamiątka — mruknął półgłosem Proń i przeszedł do następnego curiosum. Był nim kwadratowy kawałek płótna z wypalonym śladem pięciu palców; odcisk był delikatny i nie przeżarł materii na wylot: jakby dotknięto się jej z lekka tylko. — Ślad ręki autentyczny — tłumaczył proboszcz — znaleziony przed pięciu laty na postawie płótna przez Andrzeja Świerka, gospodarza z naszej parafii, w opustoszałej chacie Ostrwiążów. W domu tym, nie zamieszkanym od śmierci ostatniego z rodu Józefa, który zginął, zamordowany w sposób tajemniczy, podobno przez wiele lat straszyło. — Czy to też należy do muzeum? — zapytał uczony, wskazując na staroświecki, dębowy stół w rogu pokoju. — Oczywiście, to jeden z mych najpiękniejszych okazów. Dar hrabiów Łosiów z kościoła parafialnego w Przemyślanach. Niech mu się pan doktor tylko bliżej przypatrzy. Proń pochylił się nad stołem i spostrzegł na samym środku dębowej płyty głęboko wyciśnięty stygmat kobiecej ręki. — Ciekawe! — szepnął podnosząc pytające spojrzenie na pannę. — Ręka Heleny z Cetnerów hrabiny Łosiowej — odpowiedziała, mieniąc się dziwnie na twarzy pod jego wzrokiem, bratanica księdza. — Widmo zmarłej miało ukazać się w Brzuchowicach koło Przemyślan, w biały dzień, dnia 19 lipca 1750 roku, prosząc o ratunek, i na dowód tożsamości zostawiło po sobie tę pamiątkę na stole. — Syn jej — dorzucił ksiądz — hrabia Józef, dał stół ten, wraz z opisem zdarzenia na marmurowej tablicy, do kościoła w Przemyślanach, skąd dostał się ten nieoceniony zabytek do naszego muzeum. — Rzecz charakterystyczna — zauważył doktor — że zjawiska stygmatoplastii zdradzają pewien ulubiony typ. Rozczytując się dużo w odnośnej literaturze ze zdumieniem doszedłem do przekonania, że dusze pokutujące chętnie objawiają się w ten sam sposób. Widać u nich, że się tak wyrażę, pewną manierę. Tak na przykład bardzo często czyta się o odciskach rąk na stołach lub drzwiach. Znać drzewo uważają za bardzo podatny materiał. — To prawda — przyznał spokojnie ksiądz, jakby nie odczuwając lekkiego odcienia ironii w słowach gościa. — Mamy więcej takich sprzętów wśród naszych zbiorów. Lecz tylko ten jeden jest oryginalny. Reszta w tym rodzaju — to same kopie. Tu na przykład zaraz obok ten mały z czarnego hebanu model jest wiernym odtworzeniem stołu klasztornego z opactwa dominikanów w Zamora w Hiszpanii z wypalonym śladem ręki jednego ze zmarłych zakonników. — A tu — wmieszała się do rozmowy panna Helena — jest album z barwnymi kopiami innych znaków. Proń otworzył podaną sobie księgę i z zajęciem przeglądał zawarte w niej wizerunki i zdjęcia. Po chwili zatrzymał się dłużej nad jedną z kopii przedstawiającą duże, żelazem okute drzwi z wypalonym w pośrodku jednego ze skrzydeł profilem kobiecej głowy. Roku 1859 — czytał półgłosem objaśnienie u dołu karty — w klasztorze Panien Franciszkanek we Foligno koło Asyżu, ukazała się dusza zmarłej zakonnicy Teresy Giotti, następczyni w urzędzie, Annie Felicji, cała w ogniu i wypaliła na dowód prawdy na drzwiach ślad swojej twarzy. — Oto jeden z typowych przykładów, o których mówiłem — wywnioskował, składając z powrotem album na wyznaczone miejsce. Przeszli do dalszych zbiorów. Gościnny gospodarz otworzył szafkę w stylu barokowym i zdjął z jej półek parę starannie owiniętych w jedwab paczek, związanych wstążkami barwy szafranowej. — Chusty dusz czyśćcowych — objaśniała panna Helena rozwiązując jedną z tych „saszetek”. Posypały się na stół czworogranne i trójkątne chusteczki, chusty, płatki i ręczniki z prostego płótna, delikatnego batystu, powiewnego zefiru, nawet z koronki lub tiulu z ciemnobrązowymi stygmatami palców, dłoni, rąk, z fragmentami naszkicowanych tylko z grubsza twarzy, profilów, zarysami nosów, warg lub uszu. — Oto owoc mych trzydziestoletnich przeszło poszukiwań i trudów — chełpił się proboszcz z naiwnie poczciwym uśmiechem dziecka pokazującego starszym swe skarby. — Helu! Schowaj to z powrotem! — A ta szklana gablotka co mieści? — zapytał Proń wskazując na podłużne, w srebrne ramy ujęte puzdro. — Tam są fotografie i podobizny ludzi, którym dusze cierpiące w czyśćcu na dowód swego istnienia wypaliły znaki na ciele. Panna Helena widząc, że uczony chce przejść do dalszych osobliwości w głębi pokoju, wstrzymała go uwagą: — W tamtej partii nie znajdzie pan nic dla siebie zajmującego. — Dlaczego? — zapytał przekornie. — Kto wie, może właśnie coś mi wpadnie w oko. — Same niemal okazy wątpliwej autentyczności lub zgoła falsyfikaty i twory mistyfikacji — objaśnił gospodarz. — A dlaczego ksiądz proboszcz, wiedząc o tym, toleruje je w swoim muzeum? Ksiądz, trochę stropiony, spuścił oczy ku ziemi. Po chwili wyjąkał nieśmiało: — Takie sobie zamiłowanie, pedanteria zbieracza. Może słyszał pan doktor kiedy, że zapaleni filateliści zbierają z pełną świadomością także fałszywe i podrabiane marki. Zresztą trudno mi się z nimi rozstać, bo o ich nieautentyczności dowiedziałem się dopiero parę lat temu. Tu rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na bratanicę. — Przyzwyczaił się ksiądz dobrodziej do nich — dopomógł mu Proń — i teraz żal mu się ich pozbywać. Ale kto też księdzu proboszczowi otworzył oczy na ten prawdziwy lubo niemiły stan rzeczy? Pytanie znać wprawiło księdza w niemały kłopot. — Ja — przerwała przykre milczenie panna. — Pani? Proń popatrzył na nią uważniej. Była bledsza niż zwykle i dziwnie poważna. Nagle przyszła mu pewna myśl. Chwycił ją za rękę powyżej przegubu i patrząc mocno w oczy przycisnął tętno silnie wielkim palcem. W jednej chwili dziewczyna zesztywniała jakby w nerwowym paroksyzmie; białka jej oczu podeszły w górę, twarz przybrała wyraz sennej maski. — Hm... — mruknął zadowolony z odkrycia. — Teraz rozumiem. — Co pan zrobił z nią, doktorze? — zapytał przerażony proboszcz. — Nic, nic, to tylko niewinne całkiem doświadczenie. — I łagodnie potarł jej ręką czoło u nasady nosa pomiędzy brwiami. Panna przebudziła się i zdumiona patrzyła na obecnych. — Co to było? Co się ze mną stało? — Ależ nic, nic — uspokajał Proń uśmiechając się życzliwie — pani tylko na chwilkę zasnęła. — Ja spałam? — Tylko przez chwilkę, przez bardzo małą chwilkę. Zresztą przypuszczam, stan ten nie jest pani zupełnie obcy i musiała go już pani nieraz przechodzić. Nieprawdaż? Panna pochyliła głowę. — Może — brzmiała po chwili cicha odpowiedź. — A zatem — podjął gość — rewia muzeum skończona. Czy mają państwo jeszcze coś do oglądnięcia? — W drugim pokoju mieszczą się też zbiory. Tam też przechowuję parę ciekawych odlewów w gipsie i brązie. Lecz sądzę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy panu przegląd pierwszej salki. Mamy zresztą czasu dość, gdyż nie puszczę pana doktora stąd tak prędko. Trzeba czymś pokrzepić grzeszne ciało. Helu, czy wszystko przygotowane? — Obiad na stole; proszę państwa do stołu — przerwała plebanowi miłej powierzchowności staruszka, wchodząc do pokoju. Doktor Proń podał z galanterią ramię Helenie. Przebieg obiadu był miły i wesoły. Niewymyślne, lecz smakowite potrawy zakropione staropolskim miodem wzmocniły ciała, podniosły humory. Po ostatnim daniu wniesiono czarną kawę, z którą mężczyźni przenieśli się do saloniku. Proboszcz, zamknąwszy drzwi od przyległego pokoju, rozsiadł się wygodnie w staroświeckim fotelu i pykając z długiej piankowej lulki podsunął gościowi skrzynkę z papierosami. Proń, wypuściwszy parę dymnych skrętów pod strop salonu, rozpoczął poobiednią pogadankę : — Kiedy założył ksiądz proboszcz swoje muzeum? — W roku 1870, czterdzieści dwa lata temu. Miałem wtedy lat trzydzieści i objąłem tutejszą parafię. — Przypuszczam, że coś musiało wpłynąć na zamiar utworzenia muzeum; jakiś fakt, jakieś zdarzenie? Taki oryginalny pomysł nie powstaje ni stąd, ni zowąd. Ksiądz uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. — I nie pomyliłeś się pan, panie doktorze. Istotnie pomysł założenia muzeum dusz czyśćcowych zrodził się pod wpływem dziwnego zdarzenia, które zaciążyło wspomnieniem na całym moim życiu. Ponieważ historia ta wiąże się ściśle z jednym z okazów, zawartych w drugiej salce, którą mamy oglądać jutro, dlatego opowiem ją panu podczas zwiedzania reszty zbiorów. — Proszę o to bardzo. Nie ma ksiądz proboszcz pojęcia, jak wielce mię zaciekawił. Więc temu zdarzeniu wyłącznie zawdzięcza muzeum swe powstanie? — No, nie wyłącznie, tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Były i inne pobudki już przedtem, tylko za słabe, by wpłynąć tak stanowczo. Dopiero ten fakt zadecydował. Przyznać się panu muszę, że już jako młody kleryk odczuwałem szczególniejszą sympatię dla dusz czyśćcowych, obiecując sobie po wyświęceniu otaczać ich pamięć duszpasterską opieką i życzliwością. Jakoż zostawszy księdzem zacząłem odprawiać często nabożeństwa na ich intencję; zdarzało mi się nieraz w ciągu tygodnia odmówić za nie parę mszy. — Ciekawe! — dziwił się Proń. — Ksiądz proboszcz zapewne musi mieć w świecie zmarłych wiele dusz bliskich i kochanych? Ksiądz zamyślił się na chwilę. — Byłem sierotą od lat dziecinnych — odparł po namyśle — rodziców nie pamiętam; krewnych prawie nie miałem, rodzina nieliczna wcześnie wymarła. Nie, panie doktorze, moja niezwykła sympatia dla dusz czyśćcowych ma źródła głębsze, może mniej osobiste. Zakładając zaś muzeum chciałem przede wszystkim zebrać materiał, który by udowodnił niezbicie światu i ludziom, że jest czyściec i kara piekła, że istnieje w ogóle życie pośmiertne duszy. — Na to i ja się zgadzam z księdzem proboszczem w zupełności. I ja wierzę w życie po tamtej stronie i ekspiację po śmierci. Chodzi tylko o formę bytowania poza grobem i rodzaj „kary”. — Istnienie czyśćca i piekła jest dogmatem Kościoła — rzekł ksiądz Łączewski ze szczególnym akcentem w głosie. — Tak, wiem o tym, lecz nie jest nim istnienie ognia rzeczywistego i prawdziwego. — A jednak ogień ten jest prawdą, o której zapewnia nas powaga ojców Kościoła i objawienia świętych pańskich. Święty Augustyn nazywa go ogniem rozsądnym i mądrym, który umie wywierać na grzeszniku całą swą niepojętą dzielność i pali w sposób dziwny, lecz prawdziwy. A święty Jozafat mówi o piekle w sposób następujący: „Oto jest miejsce nagotowane dla grzeszników; w płomieniach tych wiecznych cierpieć będą na wieki ci, którzy ulegli nieporządnym chuciom serca swego; tu wymierza się za rozkosz, co w chwili minęła, kara, która trwać będzie wiecznie”. — Straszne, nielitościwe słowa, księże plebanie. — A jednak prawdziwe. „Któż z was ostać się może przed ogniem pożerającym, kto z was ostać się może przed płomieniem wiecznym?” — oto groźne pytanie, jakie nam stawia Izajasz w rozdziale XXXIII swej księgi. — Sądzę, że sprawa natury tego ognia jest kwestią otwartą. Dla mnie jest on plastycznym symbolem mąk i katuszy moralnych duszy, która cierpi przechodząc pamięcią całe swe zmarnowane życie. — Zwykły wybieg tych, co mając obciążone sumienie pragną pocieszyć się w ten sposób. Ale to jest tylko strusia polityka, panie doktorze. Czyż nie mówi genialny mistrz włoski w pieśni dwudziestej piątej swego Czyśćca. Quivl la ripa fiamma in fuor balestra E la cWnice spira fiato in suso, Che la liflette e via de lei sequestra: On de ir convenia dal lato schiuso Ad uno ad uno; ed io temea ii fuoco Quinci, e quindi temea cadere in ginso. Ksiądz przymknął na chwilę oczy. Proń, lekko uśmiechnięty, nie przerywał milczenia, jakie potem zapadło. Nagle, strzepnąwszy popiół z papierosa, pochylił się ku rozmarzonemu dantejską tercyną starcowi i zauważył : — A właśnie zacytowany przez księdza dobrodzieja poeta zdaje się być sam w niepewności co do istoty kar pośmiertnych. — Jak to? — żachnął się niecierpliwie gospodarz. — Rzecz oczywista. Kary, z jakimi spotykamy się w Boskiej Komedii, stoją często na przeciwnym biegunie do tej, o jakiej mówimy. Tak na przykład zdrajcom każe Dante przebywać nie w ogniu, lecz pod lodem, żarłokom w wieczystym dżdżów kole, pysznym pod głazami i tak dalej. — Et, to tylko fantazja poetycka — bronił się podrażniony proboszcz. — Ja przecież nie uważam Boskiej Komedii za kanon wiary ani ewangelię. — A jednak — odparł nielitościwy gość — a jednak ksiądz proboszcz chciał przed chwilą użyć jej jako argumentu w kwestii spornej, która nas zajmuje. — Et — przerwał mu impetycznie pleban — przecież oglądał pan moje zbiory. Czy ślady, wypalone przez widma zmarłych w obecności wiarygodnych świadków, nie są dla pana dostatecznym dowodem prawdziwości ognia? Chyba, że uważa pan całe moje muzeum za automistyfikację i wątpi o autentyczności okazów. — Nie, księże proboszczu, o autentyczności znaków, przynajmniej w pewnej ilości wypadków, nie wątpię. Owszem, wierzę w możliwość podobnych fenomenów. Jestem szczerym wobec księdza i nie chcę przedstawiać się w fałszywym świetle: jestem okultystą-psychologiem. Lecz to, że znaki pozostawione na pamiątkę przez fantomy sprawiają wrażenie stygmatów wypalonych, nie jest jeszcze dla mnie dowodem materialności ognia pozagrobowego. — Proszę! A to dlaczego? W jaki inny sposób potrafi pan coś podobnego wytłumaczyć? Proń uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Natarczywość, z jaką postawiono mu pytanie, widocznie podobała mu się; psycholog lubił namiętną dyskusję. — Ślady wyciśnięte przez dusze zmarłych — wykładał powoli, dobitnie — dlatego wyglądają jak wypalone — co więcej powiem, dlatego są wypalone, ponieważ pochodzą od tych, którzy wierzyli za życia w ogień jako środek karzący po śmierci. — To szalona interpretacja — zaprotestował gorąco starzec — nigdy mnie pan nie przekona. — Nie chcę też nikomu narzucać swych poglądów, lecz ponieważ już o tym mówimy, wypowiadam szczerze i otwarcie, co o tym myślę. — Sądzi pan zatem, że ludzie i po śmierci... — Wierzą w to, w co wierzyli za życia, i że stan swój po śmierci niektórzy uświadamiają sobie jako mękę ognistą. — Innymi słowy, przypuszcza pan... — Że nie zawsze i nie pod każdym względem umarli wiedzą więcej od żywych. Owszem, jestem głęboko przekonany, że zawlekają za sobą na tamtą stronę wszystkie niemal przesądy, namiętności i uprzedzenia, jakim hołdowali za życia. — Jak więc wyobraża pan sobie stronę techniczną, że się tak wyrażę, owych znaków? Jak mogą wyciskać podobne ślady? — Strona techniczna odcisków, owo ich specjalne zabarwienie i charakter kauteryzacyjny nie przedstawiają większych trudności od tych, jakie pokonują fantomy rozwiązując problem materializacji, działań telekinetycznych lub ideoplastii. — Apage satanas! — szepnął zniechęcony obrotem rozmowy gospodarz. — Nie zrozumiemy się nigdy. — Ksiądz proboszcz wybaczy pewność tonu, z jakim prowadziłem dyskusję, lecz taki to już mój zwyczaj; zresztą postawiłem tylko hipotezę; nie mam pretensji do wszechwiedzy. — Dobrze już, dobrze — zostawmy tę dysputę; widzę, że nie doprowadzi do celu. Tu spojrzał na zegarek. — Już piąta. Czas mi na nieszpór. Czy pójdzie pan ze mną? Jest coś i w kościele naszym ciekawego dla pana. — Z całą gotowością, księże proboszczu. — Stań pan przy wielkim ołtarzu po prawej i patrz uważnie na jego górne skrzydło. — Nie omieszkam. I wyszli z plebanii ścieżką wijącą się przez sad ku kościołowi. Pobyt doktora Pronia u proboszcza przeciągnął się na parę tygodni. Wybierając się przed miesiącem z Warszawy do Doliny celem zwiedzenia muzeum księdza Łączewskiego nie przypuszczał nawet, że ta wycieczka może zamienić się w płodną w wyniki ekspedycję. Spodziewał się, że co najwyżej oglądać będzie curiosa ekscentrycznego plebana-zbieracza, o którym krążyły po kraju najcudniejsze opowieści; w rzeczywistości znalazł zbiór wcale poważny i teren nader podatny do naukowej eksploatacji. Toteż zachęcony uprzejmością gospodarza zabrał się gorliwie do pracy; skatalogował zbiory muzealne, poczynił wyciągi z odnośnych objaśnień, podzielił zabytki na kategorie. Po dokładnym zbadaniu całego muzeum doszedł do wniosku, że jest ono przepięknym i jedynym w swoim rodzaju pomnikiem mediumizmu. Zwłaszcza zbiory, zawarte w drugiej salce, utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu. Były to przeważnie odlewy gipsowe rąk, nóg i twarzy, wklęsłe lub wypukłe. Sporadycznie pojawiały się też podobne odciski w glinie, wosku lub w parafinie. Zbadawszy bliżej płasko- i wypukłorzeźby zauważył, że tylko niektóre sprawiały wrażenie wypalonych stygmatów; część okazów zdradzała tylko lekkie zabarwienie brązawo-brunatne, większość nie wykazywała najmniejszego śladu kauteryzacji. Gdy zwrócił na to uwagę proboszczowi, starzec stropił się. — Przypuszczam — tłumaczył się niezręcznie — że te znaki nie pochodzą od dusz czyśćcowych; może w nich pozostawiły nam po sobie pamiątkę duchy jasne już i oczyszczone przez ogień. Proń pokręcił głową niedowierzająco: — To są typowe okazy ideoplastii — zawyrokował po chwili. — Skąd nabył ksiądz proboszcz te odlewy? Zapanowało na chwilę przykre milczenie. Starzec znać nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Wymowne spojrzenia, jakie rzucał na obecną przy tym bratanicę, przekonały Pronia, że natknął się na jakąś tajemnicę. — Sądzę, stryjku — rzekła z decyzją w głosie panna Łączewska — że nie mamy powodu kryć się z tym przed panem. — Jak uważasz, Helu — odezwał się z uczuciem ulgi ksiądz. — Zresztą właściwie to twoja sprawa. — Tak, panie doktorze — przyznała otwarcie panna — to są nasze odlewy. — Państwa? Nie rozumiem. — Tak, to znaczy u nas, tutaj powstałe i wytworzone. Proń zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę bystro wpatrywał się w bladą dziewczynę. — Tak — szepnął po chwili — powinienem był sam się tego wcześniej domyślić. To są zatem znaki fluidycznych członków, wyciśnięte podczas anormalnych stanów, w jakie pani zapada. — Tak — potwierdził ksiądz. — Hela istotnie ulega od czasu do czasu dziwnemu stanowi, zbliżonemu do snu, niby do śpiączki, po której przejściu znajdujemy niekiedy owe stygmaty. Zauważyliśmy to po raz pierwszy przed paru laty na glinie, którą przypadkowo wtedy pozostawiła w pokoju dziewka w misie. Odtąd ilekroć Hela zapadnie w swoją dziwną senność, umieszczam obok jej krzesła za zasłoną miednicę z woskiem, gliną lub parafiną. — Hm... — mruknął uczony — typowy proceder mediumistyczny. — A głośno dodał: — Pani musi być znakomitym medium. Nawet nie przypuszczała pani dotąd, w jak wyjątkowe właściwości wyposażyła ją natura. — Hela jest tylko ulubienicą duchów — tłumaczył ksiądz, niezadowolony znać z koncepcji Pronia. — Być może, księże proboszczu, sprawa to jeszcze nie rozstrzygnięta. Po cóż spierać się przedwcześnie o nazwę zjawiska. Lepiej je wprzód dokładnie zbadać. Od tej rozmowy rozpoczęły się eksperymenty mediumiczne doktora Pronia z panną Heleną Łączewską. Po kilku seansach doszedł uczony do wniosku, że bratanica proboszcza jest wybitnym medium dla zjawisk materializacji. W ciągu posiedzeń, odbywanych niemal codziennie, występowały fenomeny tak udatne, że Proń nie miał słów do wyrażenia swego uznania. Zachęcony niezwykłym powodzeniem sprowadził specjalny aparat do zdjęć błyskawicznych przy świetle magnezjowym i zaczął utrwalać na płytach galerie fantomów i mar, wysnutych w obecności panny Heleny. Wyrazistość swą zawdzięczały widma silnemu wydzielaniu się materii astralnej z ciała medium, które wskutek tego traciło w czasie doświadczeń niezmiernie dużo na wadze. Bywały nawet momenty, kiedy postać panny, pogrążonej w transie, zacierała się przed oczyma magnetyzera, jakby blednąc i rozwiewając się w przestrzeni. Wtedy zaniepokojony wstrzymywał dalszy rozwój zjawiska i przy pomocy pociągnięć przeciwnych przywoływał śpiącą do stanu jawy. — Ksiądz w posiedzeniach nie brał udziału, unikając widocznie bliższego kontaktu ze sprawą. Byłby nawet wprost sprzeciwił się eksperymentowaniu, gdyby nie wyraźne życzenie Heleny, której kaprysom ulegał bez szemrania. Toteż śledził z dala tylko przebieg doświadczeń zadowalając się relacjami Pronia. Wkrótce obok materializacji ujawniły się u medium zdolności psychometryczne. Panna Helena nie tylko odczytywała pismo zamknięte w kopercie i odgadywała przedmioty, ukryte w drewnianej lub metalowej szkatułce, lecz umiała sięgnąć intuicją wstecz do przeszłości i opowiedzieć ich historię; wystarczyło tylko podczas transu przyłożyć je w tym celu do czoła lub serca medium. O jego rzetelności przekonał się młody uczony w sposób niezbity przy badaniu tą metodą dziejów starej przeszłowiecznej książki, którą woził z sobą w bibliotece podręcznej. Helena wymieniła nie tylko nazwiska wszystkich jej poprzednich właścicieli, lecz opowiedziała też przy tej sposobności nader zajmującą historię, związaną z życiem świętej pamięci pani Z., od której Proń nabył książkę. Wiadomości, zasięgnięte w tej mierze przez uczonego u krewnych zmarłej, potwierdziły w najdrobniejszych szczegółach dziwną opowieść. Odtąd muzeum dusz czyśćcowych nabrało w oczach młodego okultysty tym głębszego znaczenia; znaki, uznane przez Helenę za autentyczne, stały się dokumentami pierwszorzędnymi, z którymi należało się liczyć poważnie. W ciągu trzech tygodni poddał „rewizji psychometrycznej” wszystkie niemal zbiory proboszcza, by przekonać się, że opinia medium, wypowiedziana o nich przed laty, nie zmieniła się w niczym; stygmaty podejrzanej wartości lub wprost fałszywe pozostały i teraz. Szczególniejszą uwagę zwrócił Proń na „najpiękniejszy” okaz muzeum, znajdujący się w drugiej salce. Istotnie zasługiwał na to i ze względu na swoją formę zewnętrzną, jako też genezę. Zabytek ten pozostawał w najbliższym stosunku do twórcy muzeum, związany z nim najserdeczniejszą spójnią narodzin. Jemu też zawdzięczało muzeum swój początek. Był to ten sam dziwny obraz, którego kopię oglądał Proń w kościele na prawym skrzydle ołtarza. Na wąskim, przeszło metrowej długości kawale białego jedwabiu widniał szkic ludzkiej postaci, wykonany jakby węglem lub wisiorem maczanym w sadzy. Rysunek, trochę rozwiewny w konturach, wyglądał na podobiznę jakiegoś wyższego dostojnika Kościoła. Tak przynajmniej pozwalała wnosić długa, powłóczysta szata, rodzaj peleryny zarzuconej na ramiona, i strój głowy przypominający infułę. Charakterystyczny był profil: rysy ostre, wyraziste, nos orli, oko drapieżne o sępim wejrzeniu. W ręce prawej zdawał się trzymać pastorał, lewą miał wyciągniętą przed siebie, jakby bronił się przed czymś grożącym. Było w tej postaci coś diabolicznego, coś, co zionęło złością szatana, a równocześnie budziło litość nad jego męką. Tak wyglądał pierwszy zabytek muzealny księdza Łączewskiego, nazwany przez niego „biskupem”. Genezę niesamowitego portretu opowiedział proboszcz Proniowi w kościele po ukończeniu nieszporów, gdy już ostatni wierni wysunęli się cicho ze świątyni. Usiadłszy z gościem w jednej z ławek bocznej nawy, starzec tak mówił: — Było to w roku 1870, więc czterdzieści dwa lata temu, w marcu, w środę mięsopustu, podczas czterdziestogodzinnego nabożeństwa, które na sposób rzymski zarządziłem u siebie. Byłem niemal sam w pustym kościele o późnej godzinie północy. Przede mną lśnił w glorii świateł wystawiony Przenajświętszy Sakrament, jarzył się pełgotami świec ustrojony w jedwabne szarfy i wstęgi wielki ołtarz; poza mną w środku świątyni rzucała czerwone blaski lampa wieczysta. Ciszę przerywał chyba tylko szept moich warg lub skwierczenie dopalających się kaganków... Pochylony nisko na klęczkach, z głową opartą o stopnie wielkiego ołtarza, modliłem się żarliwie za dusze tych, co odeszli... I wtedy: czy znużony wielogodzinnym czuwaniem, czy nawiedzony łaską szczególną popadłem w stan niezwykły, w rodzaj snu czy ekstazy, nie pomnę; straciłem na jakiś czas przytomność. Jak długo to trwało, nie wiem; lecz gdy znów ocknąłem się na jawie, niebieskie jutrznie przeglądały już przez szyby witraży... Podniosłem czoło i spojrzawszy na ołtarz zauważyłem, jak jedna ze świec, przechyliwszy się ku prawemu skrzydłu, silnie kopciła. Zląkłszy się, by nie powstał pożar, gdy zajmie się opona jedwabiu, zwisająca z tej strony, poskoczyłem ku skrzydłu, by świecę poprawić. I wtedy ujrzałem, jak płomień jej, podlizując w odległości paru cali brzeg dolny jedwabiu, zarysował już wisiorem kopciu tę dziwną postać. Wrażenie, jakim mnie przejął ten wizerunek, było potężne i tajemnicze zarazem. Do dziś dnia nie rozumiem, dlaczego zdarzenie, pozornie tak błahe, tak niby przypadkowe, wstrząsnęło do głębi całą moją duchową istotą. Lecz że powody jakieś być muszą, o tym nie wątpię... W miesiąc potem kazałem sporządzić sobie kopię, „biskupa” na tym samym materiale i zawiesiłem ją w kościele, zabierając oryginał do siebie, jako zawiązek muzeum. — Szczególne zdarzenie — przerwał po chwili zaległe milczenie Proń i zamyślony opuścił z księdzem progi kościoła. Odtąd historia proboszcza nie dawała mu spokoju i postanowił za wszelką cenę zbadać ją dokładnie przy pomocy swego medium. Lecz tu spotkał się po raz pierwszy z silną opozycją; Helena nie chciała pod żadnym warunkiem zgodzić się na psychometryczne zbadanie wizerunku „biskupa”. — Nie mogę — broniła się uporczywie jego naleganiom i prośbom — nie mogę na to się zgodzić, panie doktorze. Niech mnie pan do tego nie namawia, bardzo pana o to proszę. Coś mnie odtrąca od eksperymentowania z tym szkicem, jakiś nieokreślony lęk odpycha od tego wizerunku i nie pozwala wejść w bliższą z nim styczność. Proń, widząc nieprzezwyciężony upór panny, pozornie ustąpił i przez parę dni nic o „biskupie” nie wspomniał. Tymczasem zauważył coś, co naprowadziło go na daleko idące domysły w tej sprawie i ukazało jakby potajemny trop, na którym spodziewał się znaleźć prawdę. Stało się to w parę dni potem, podczas oglądania „pamiątek rzymskich” proboszcza. Ksiądz Łączewski bowiem był namiętnym wielbicielem Rzymu i jego zabytków. Znał święte miasto znakomicie i czuł się w nim jak u siebie w domu. Nie było zakątka, którego by nie zwiedził, zabytku, którego by na własne oczy nie oglądał. — Rzecz dziwna — powiedział raz w chwili zwierzeń do gościa — gdy po raz pierwszy w dwudziestym roku życia zwiedzałem Rzym, miałem wrażenie, że byłem tu już kiedyś dawniej; miasto wydało mi się dziwnie znajome, orientowałem się od razu w ulicach bez pomocy planu, witając ze szczególnym wzruszeniem pałace i domy, niby dobrych i starych znajomych. Zwłaszcza niezwykle jakoś bliskie i zażyłe wydały mi się zatybrzańskie, do Watykanu przytulone dzielnice: Borgo, Zamku Anioła i Prati, w których monumentalne, hadrianowskie mury, wąskie i ciemne uliczki, szare portyki i tajemnicze ponad dachami przejścia - corridori — dziwnie kłóciły się z szumnym rozgwarem prostolinijnie wytkniętych nowych ulic, słonecznych placów i granitem obrzuconych wybrzeży Tybru. W niezrozumiały dla mnie samego sposób odgadywałem zmiany, jakie zaszły w rozmieszczeniu budynków i planie tej części miasta w ciągu wieków; mój cicerone zdumiony był niektórymi szczegółami, które nie były znane nawet jemu, urodzonemu rzymianinowi; a jednak moje późniejsze poszukiwania i studium historii miasta Rzymu przekonały mię, że miałem słuszność. Cóż więc dziwnego, że ciągnie mnie do Rzymu coś z nieprzepartą siłą i ze niemal co roku odwiedzam ukochane miasto? Jakoż istotnie odbywał proboszcz z Doliny częste pielgrzymki do stolicy Piotrowej i za każdym razem przywoził z sobą jakąś cenną pamiątkę. Jedną z nich było album portretowe kardynałów Renesansu, duża, oprawna w żółty pergamin księga z przeszło pięćdziesięcioma podobiznami dostojników Kościoła. Przeglądając tę cenną pamiątkę zatrzymał się Proń dłużej przy wizerunku jednego z kardynałów wieku XVI, którego rysy wydawały mu się szczególnie znajome. Ksiądz spostrzegł to, spojrzał na portret, który przykuł tak uwagę gościa, i patrząc nań z dziwnym uśmiechem odczytał objaśnienie poniżej: — Lorenzo Rufredo, kardynał z czasów Aleksandra VI i jeden z jego zauszników. Umarł w pięćdziesiątym czwartym roku życia śmiercią zagadkową, podobno pod ciężarem klątwy, rzuconej nań przez następnego papieża. — Typowy przedstawiciel grandseigneurów kościelnych Odrodzenia — rzucił oględną uwagę Proń. — Niestety — przyznał cicho ksiądz — podobno był to człowiek bujny, lecz i pełen wyuzdania. Toteż spotkała go zasłużona kara. Dziwna głowa, nieprawdaż, doktorze? — Rzeczywiście — potwierdził w zamyśleniu Proń i patrząc uważnie w twarz księdza dodał: — Rzecz dla mnie niepojęta i ze wszech miar ciekawa: kardynał Rufredo zupełnie podobny do „biskupa”, którego wizerunek w tak niezwykły sposób powstał na oponie ołtarzowej w tutejszym kościele i stał się zaczątkiem muzeum księdza proboszcza. Na twarzy księdza odbiło się zakłopotanie. Spuścił oczy i odparł zmieszanym głosem: — Ma pan słuszność; i ja spostrzegłem od dawna to podobieństwo. „Lecz istnieje jeszcze i drugie, niemniej tajemnicze i zagadkowe” — pomyślał uczony, lecz nie wypowiedział głośno swego spostrzeżenia ze względu na osobę plebana. Bo oto patrząc w twarz księdza Łączewskiego zauważył, że w sposób dziwny łączy w sobie zasadnicze cechy obu wizerunków: proboszcz z Doliny był uderzająco podobny do kardynała Rufredo i „biskupa” wypalonego na jedwabiu. Lecz milczał nie chcąc sprawić przykrości starcowi i już bez dalszych uwag przeszedł do następnych portretów. Lecz tego wieczora, koło godziny dziewiątej skrycie wtargnął do drugiej salki muzeum i zabrawszy z sobą podobiznę „biskupa” ukrył ją w swoim pokoju, by przy najbliższym seansie użyć jej bez wiedzy Heleny. Nazajutrz panna, nie przeczuwając podstępu, pozwoliła się uśpić. Wkrótce pod skupionym spojrzeniem Pronia zapadła w głęboki trans; głowa bezwładnie odchyliła się wstecz i oparła o grzbiet fotela, jasnobłękitne jej oczy podeszły w górę. Proń zgasił lampę i zapaliwszy świecę przyćmił blask abażurem: po pokoju rozlała się mgława, zielona poświata. Wtedy uczony wyjął szybko jedwabną materię i zakrył nią od strony szkicu twarz śpiącej, po czym przy pomocy passów magnetycznych pogłębił stan transu. Po kilku minutach zaczęły z ust medium wydobywać się przytłumione westchnienia i jęki, a ciało, dotąd sztywnie wyciągnięte, prężyć się jakby w konwulsjach. Nagle zerwała z twarzy jedwabną oponę. Wtedy spostrzegł z zadowoleniem eksperymentator, że proces materializacji rozpoczęty... Z głowy Heleny, spod pach i z okolicy łona wysnuwały się wiotkie, fluidyczne woale, łączyły się w skrętach, zgęszczały w spirale. Po upływie krótkiego czasu wyłonił się zarys ludzkiego kształtu. Doktor zbliżył się ku oknu i szybko ściągnął storę na dół. Gdy w następnej chwili odwrócił się ku medium, wydał mimowolny okrzyk zdumienia. Przy fotelu śpiącej po jej prawej ręce stał w pełni zmaterializowany fantom „biskupa”. Diaboliczną twarz dostojnika, zwróconą en face w stronę uczonego, skrzywił okropny grymas; sępie oczy wbił w przestrzeń i z wyrazem piekielnego przerażenia coś tam wypatrywał. Wtem z ust medium wypłynęły chrapliwe, zdławione męką słowa: — Jam jest kardynał Rufredo! Widmo zakrywając twarz jakby przed czymś straszliwym, wahnęło się wstecz. — Vexilla regis prodeunt inferni — zabrzmiał okrutny wyrok z ust śpiącej. Odpowiedział mu jęk przeciągły. — Cremaberis igne aeterno! — padły ostatnie słowa i zgasły. Wyczerpane medium rzuciło się z powrotem na fotel. Wtedy zaszło w fantomie zagadkowe przeobrażenie: znikła strzelista infuła, odpadł w przestrzeń pastorał, rozwiały się insygnia kardynalskiej godności: po chwili ujrzał magnetyzer przed sobą zamiast drapieżnej maski kardynała łagodną, słabo uśmiechniętą postać księdza Łączewskiego... Nie dowierzając wzrokowi Proń przystąpił ku księdzu i wyciągnął rękę, by go dotknąć. Lecz widmo, uprzedzając zamiar, uchyliło się trwożliwie w głąb pokoju. — Noli me tangere! — wypłynęło z ust Heleny znamienne ostrzeżenie. Uczony cofnął się na poprzednie stanowisko, śledząc ze zdumieniem szczególne przeobrażenie. Twarz księdza krasił niepojęty, niebiański uśmiech szczęścia i ukojenia; oparł rękę na głowie śpiącej bratanicy i wzniósłszy oczy do góry, zdawał się skupiać w bezgłośnej modlitwie. Powoli, nieznacznie postać jego uniosła się w górę na klęczkach i ze złożonymi na piersiach rękoma rozwiała, rozpłynęła się w przestrzeni... Zanim Proń zdołał zorientować się w znaczeniu fenomenu, Helena, wydawszy bolesny okrzyk, samorzutnie przebudziła się. Wysiłkiem woli otrząsnąwszy się ze stanu odrętwienia, porwała się gwałtownie z miejsca. — Mój stryj? — zapytała drżącym, pełnym śmiertelnego lęku głosem. — Co się stało ze stryjem? — Zapewne u siebie — usiłował uspokoić ją Proń. — Mam jakieś złe przeczucie. Chodźmy do niego zaraz! I pociągnęła go za sobą do pokoju księdza. Weszli szybko, nie pytając, czy wolno. Wewnątrz w blasku lampy ujrzeli proboszcza siedzącego przy biurku. Jedną ręką podparł nisko zwieszoną głowę, drugą przyciskał do ust krucyfiks. — Stryjku! — zawołała z niepokojem w głosie Helena. — Stryjku! Starzec milczał. Panna podbiegła ku niemu zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. Wtedy siedzący obsunął się ciężko z fotela na posadzkę. — Jezus, Maria! — krzyknęła pochylając się nad nim. Proń przyklęknął obok i uważnie zbadawszy puls i serce rzekł półgłosem: — Nie żyje. [[Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński] Kategoria:Księga ognia